(a) Field of the Invention
The lockable or releasable gear train with bidirectional input and one-way output relates to a transmission structure, wherein the drive rotary direction of the input shaft of the gear train with bidirectional input and one-way output is changed to make the direction of the output of the output shaft be constant, which is characterized by releasing the lockable or releasable mechanism, the output shaft is moved reversely when reversely driven.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The limitation of the conventional gear train with dual rotary direction input and constant rotary direction output is to be locked when the output side is reversely driven.